Detective Comics Vol 1 43
* Antagonists: * Harliss Greer * "Bugs" Norton * Blackie * Ryder Other Characters: * Mr. Carter * Bill Locations: * "City of Terror" Items: * | Writer2_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler2_1 = Ed Moore | Inker2_1 = Ed Moore | StoryTitle2 = Bart Regan, Spy: "Hlak Sisto" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters * Hlak Sisto Antagonists: *Sendeli *Passport Pete | Writer3_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler3_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker3_1 = Ed Winiarski | StoryTitle3 = Red Logan: The End | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: *Chief of Detectives Ryan Antagonists * Benjamin Corell | Writer4_1 = Jack Lehti | Penciler4_1 = Jack Lehti | Inker4_1 = Jack Lehti | StoryTitle4 = The Crimson Avenger: "Hop Yin" | Synopsis4 = On the waterfront at midnight, Chinatown gang boss Sung Wah is murdered by a dagger-wielding trio of killers. A Globe Leader reporter named Mac gets the story, and learns that the new Chinatown gang boss plans on taking over the entire city. Publisher Lee Travis takes great interest in this story. That night in Chinatown, the Crimson Avenger skulks in an alleyway, staking out a building that he suspects is the gang's hang-out. He climbs a fire-escape and eavesdrops on the new boss, Hop Yin's meeting with his henchmen, in which he promises them riches and demands their obedience. A lookout spots the Crimson, sneaks up, head-konks him unconscious with a club, and drags him into the new boss' lecture. Hop Yin orders the Avenger to be thrown into a dungeon, and the lookout marches him away at gunpoint. Nobody remembers to frisk him for weapons. Once they're out of sight of the others, the Crimson fakes a stumble, rebounds, disarms the guard and punches him out, then follows up with a dose of sleeping gas. Then by accident, while looking for a hiding place, the Crimson Avenger unlatches a secret passageway, and steps into it. A flight of stairs takes him right back up to the meeting room, and a curtained alcove overlooking it, from which he does more eavesdropping. Hip Yin's big plan is to blow up police headquarters with a time-bomb, then make some simultaneous bank robberies. He shows them the surprisingly small bomb, and its two-minute fuse. The Crimson Avenger shoots great deal of sleeping gas into the room, and all of the conspirators fall down snoring, but amidst all that, the firing pin on the bomb gets pulled. Crimson, being still awake, runs away; his adversaries aren't so lucky. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Wing How Antagonists: * Sung Wah * Hop Yin ** half-dozen henchmen Other Characters: * Mac, reporter Locations: * ** Globe Leader newspaper office ** | Writer5_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler5_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker5_1 = Fred Guardineer | Letterer5_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle5 = Speed Saunders, Ace Investigator: "Borel" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Foames, Sr. Antagonists: * Borel aka "Blonde" Other Characters: * Foames aka "Red" Locations: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Ken Ernst | Inker6_1 = Ken Ernst | StoryTitle6 = Larry Steele: "Jonas Henkel" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dr. Evans Antagonists: * Jonas Henkel | Writer7_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Penciler7_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker7_1 = Chad Grothkopf | StoryTitle7 = Cliff Crosby | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * The Skull * Borgal Locations: * | Writer8_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler8_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker8_1 = Howard Sherman | Letterer8_1 = Howard Sherman | StoryTitle8 = Slam Bradley, versus "The Winters Brothers" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Gregor Winters Other Characters: * Gerard Winters * Jessica Mason Locations: * | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Batman: "The Case of the City of Terror" is reprinted in and . * Lee Travis the Crimson Avenger gets one more blunt-instrument head trauma. * First reappearance of Larry Steele, still by Ken Ernst, since . * Last issue, and last appearance, for Red Logan by Ed Winiarski. The series began in . * Last issue for Fred Guardineer art on Speed Saunders. | Trivia = * This issue presents the first statue made in honor of Batman and Robin. Ironically, it was built in some other city than Gotham. | Recommended = | Links = }}